


I’m Definitely Straight, but I Can’t Orgasm Without My Coworker’s Dick Inside Me?!?

by attackstance



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barebacking, Feminization, Humiliation, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Toxic Masculinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackstance/pseuds/attackstance
Summary: Controversial radio host DJ Xiao is used to having his opinions challenged, but his sound technician is more persuasive than DJ Xiao knows how to handle.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 18
Kudos: 287





	I’m Definitely Straight, but I Can’t Orgasm Without My Coworker’s Dick Inside Me?!?

**Author's Note:**

> "You're listening to PRN."
> 
> Based on the BL _There’s No Way a Charismatic AV Actor Like Me Would Come From a Sex Toy!!!_ This story borrows elements of style and substance found in the adult BL genre, so if you aren't familiar with that... strap in.
> 
> Thank you to my dear beta informancy for reading over this... you were there to hold me up when I stumbled... 💖

“… and on that subject, isn’t it pretty interesting how common this has become lately?”

Xiao Dejun, “DJ Xiao” as he’s known to his fans, is nearing the close of his Saturday evening talk show at the local radio station and getting knee-deep into his favorite segment. He can tell his listeners are perked up as well—he can’t scroll fast enough to read the hundreds of live comments lighting up his phone and the calls come opinionated and fiery. He can already see the hike in his average ratings at the end of the month.

“Just to be clear to any new ears I might have out there, I’m not saying this to offend anybody. I’m not saying this to change anybody’s mind. This is a discussion hour, we like to discuss things here, so no angry letters like last time. Deal?”

He laughs good-naturedly into the mic, as if his inbox isn’t lined with beautifully intricate death threats after Wednesday’s thirty-minute lambasting of the social phenomena known as “catboys.”

“Now, this one’s for the straight guys out there. If you’ve got a girlfriend or a wife or something in between, I’m sure you know she’s got a battery-operated _friend_ lying around somewhere. Hell, maybe you’ve even bought one for her. Nothing unusual there, yeah? What’s _not_ so usual is when some of these guys—still talking straight, mind you—buy _friends_ for themselves.”

Dejun is too distracted with sharing his thoughts to see how explosive the comments on his phone have gotten. He’s been mulling this over since he saw a selection of anal toys in the men’s section of a sex shop over the weekend.

He hunches over in his chair and gives the public a piece of his mind. “Again, not to offend any of you out there if you fit the bill, but isn’t it, well… isn’t it going too far? Makes sense if you’re into guys, but any straight guy using one of those is pretty much saying he’s not getting enough enjoyment where he should, which is a bit fishy if you ask me. If this is the case, wouldn’t it be fair to admit you lean a little more than you thought? There’s no shame in it.”

The call-in indicator on his dashboard glows an ominous red before his opening is over, before he’s even had chance to give his listeners a call-in number. Dejun’s frail sense of self-preservation tells him to cut his spiel short while he’s ahead. “Er, oh, seems we already have some takers out there. I didn’t push a button, did I? Well, for the first-timers out there, G-Spot Radio wants to hear your voice! Whether you agree, think I’m an asshole, or just want to share some new insight, give us a call at xxx-xxx-xxxx and tell us what’s on your mind. Don’t be shy!”

His sound technician, Jaehyun, nods at Dejun through the studio window and Dejun airs the call. “All right, first caller of the night. You’re live with G-Spot Radio. Wanna give us a name and where you’re from?”

_“Uhhh… Mark? From Uptown?”_

“Mark from Uptown! Guess I had your ears burning, huh?”

 _“My ears? No, it’s pretty cold out.”_ Dejun frowns at his joke falling flat. _“I just wanted to say it’s kinda closed-minded of you to say that? Like, so what if a guy likes doing things a little different if it feels good? If he’s doing it alone or with his girl, you can’t make any calls based on that.”_

Dejun rolls his eyes. “I don’t have to be close-minded to see a red flag when it’s waved. I mean, you’re a straight man, aren’t you, Mark?”

_“… I guess.”_

“And you’re into _that_ sort of thing?”

_“… I guess.”_

“Then you should be worried about getting inside a nice girl, not what’s going inside you. What, do you want to switch places with her or something? Kinda suspicious.”

_“Wha? That’s so—it’s not like that!”_

Mark probably has a good point to make, but he’s clearly not used to arguing with someone like Dejun, who devours anyone as long as he can talk louder. Mark is still sputtering frustratedly when his time is up and Dejun is smirking victoriously when he takes the next few calls. A line of contenders follow in Mark’s wake yet none of the men are able to state their cases without being defensive or insecure, easy arguments for Dejun shoot down in quick succession until he’s taking his last call of the evening.

“You’re live with G-Spot Radio! You know the drill, name and place.”

_“Yangyang. Downtown.”_

Dejun can already hear the fight in this caller’s voice. “So, Yangyang, you’ve got the final say of the night. What’ve you got for me?”

_“You ever had anything up there?”_

Dejun blinks. “Say again?”

_“Y’know. A finger or something.”_

“Obviously not. Why would I need—?”

_“Missionary your favorite position?”_

“Well, isn’t it everyone’s?” The caller’s line of questioning is a trap Dejun hadn’t expected and he’s realizing it too late.

_“Just saying. Maybe you just think other guys are weird ‘cause you’re so vanilla. A missionary man. That’s all.”_

The call ends abruptly and Dejun’s ears are steaming under his headphones, red with annoyance and embarrassment. It’s bad enough the caller got the last word, but even if Dejun had the chance to argue his side, there’s no denying he’s only done the bare basics when it comes to sex. For once on his show, Dejun doesn’t know what to say.

Still, he can’t let his audience know the caller got to him. Jaehyun gives him a funny look and Dejun snaps into action, holding together the pieces of his fractured dignity to tell his audience, “Uh, well, I-I guess our friend couldn’t stay to talk long. That’s a shame. We’ve still got some time left, however. Shall we check out a few… listener…?”

Reading out a couple of listener comments was his plan for a distraction, but scrolling through them quickly changes his horrified mind.

_[xxx2810 (07:50 PM): hhhh should’ve minded his own business this time]_

_[xxx1902 (07:51 PM): little dj so innocent uwu]_

_[xxx2702 (07:51 PM): skrrt skrrt]_

_[xxx1402 (07:52 PM): aww I want to help little dj find his gspot kkkk]_

_[xxx2501 (07:54 PM): missionary man is kinda catchy ngl]_

_[xxx9354 (07:54 PM): missionary man]_

_[xxx4484 (07:54 PM): missionary man]_

_[xxx2702 (07:54 PM): mixionary man]_

To save himself the struggle of redeeming his good name, Dejun ends his radio session early.

“Ridiculous,” he complains under his breath as he aggressively gathers and stuffs his things into his backpack. “There’s nothing wrong with doing things simple and old-fashioned.”

“Dejun! Xiao Dejun!”

He’s still grumbling on his way out of the broadcasting booth and almost ignores the sound technician calling his name. Jaehyun is standing beside his control panel and waving Dejun over with a friendly smile. Dejun is immediately suspicious since they haven’t spoken three words to each other off the job, but men like Jaehyun make him nervous in general.

“Was everything all right in there? You cut out a little early,” Jaehyun says when Dejun approaches him.

The last thing Dejun wants is to discuss how embarrassed he feels. He scratches his head awkwardly and says, “Uh, sorry about that. Did I cause trouble on your end?”

“No. Not with the sound at least, but… hrm.” Jaehyun gives him a long look while stroking his chin, which only makes Dejun more wary. “I can’t say that last part of your session didn’t get me a little fired up.”

Dejun flinches, remembering how violently passionate his listeners can be when he strikes the wrong chord. “No way. You’re into that too?” Dejun scans Jaehyun from head to toe, noting the tall stature and strong jaw, the broad shoulders and obvious muscle underneath his tight shirt. “But… but you’re so manly! It doesn’t fit you at all.”

Jaehyun laughs with very little humor. “Trust me, manliness has nothing to do with it. In fact, my other job involves designing and marketing men’s toys to straight men. You’d be surprised by the types of guys who’re willing to explore themselves. It’s a pretty complex market, as you might’ve figured.”

It’s hard for Dejun to believe someone who looks as strong as Jaehyun is so involved in men’s toys, though he’s sure Jaehyun has no reason to lie. “Yeesh, how’d you get stuck with a gig like that? Well, whatever pays the bills, right?”

Jaehyun nods. “I enjoy the creative outlet as well, but the pay is nice.” He crosses his arms and doesn’t look quite as friendly as before. “Unfortunately, perspectives like yours make it a little tougher on guys like me.”

Dejun realizes his wariness is for good reason. Jaehyun is still smiling warmly but his eyes aren’t nearly as inviting. He’s got the threatening demeanor of a salesman whose commission has been put in jeopardy—not that intimidation will make Dejun take back what he said. “So, what? You’re gonna blame me for bad business?” He shrugs unapologetically. “Sorry, but I said what I honestly felt in there. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

Jaehyun holds up his hands in a show of peace. Dejun takes a careful step back. “That’s fair. I’d never ask you to lie to your listeners, but don’t you owe it to them to get a little experience before making that judgment? I mean, given you’ve only done missionary—”

Dejun hisses and flaps his hands at Jaehyun to silence him, though they’re alone in the studio. “Shh, you don’t have to say it. Why’s everyone so obsessed with doing weird stuff in bed?” He folds his arms protectively around himself. “N-Not that I’m afraid or anything.”

“Oh, you’re not? You’re not afraid to try it out for yourself?”

Once Dejun figures out what Jaehyun means, his face turns ghastly pale. “Wha—have you lost it? Why the hell would I want to do that?!”

“Well, you said you weren’t afraid to try new things, right?” Jaehyun asks with an innocently raised eyebrow and Dejun scowls at him. “Besides, I’m sure a confident man like you would never find any pleasure in it. What’s the harm in proving everyone else wrong and yourself right?”

Although Dejun is plenty confident he won’t like anything Jaehyun has to offer, the thought of sticking anything inside him sends a shiver of fear down his spine. From the way Jaehyun is looming over him with that dubious smile, he likely knows Dejun is quaking in his boots. What he doesn’t know is that Dejun is as competitive as he is arrogant and he _loves_ being right. “And just what do you get out of this?”

“Satisfaction,” Jaehyun answers easily. “If you like it, you’ll have to publicly admit you were wrong. If not, you’ll be right and no one can ever call you… uhm. What was it again? Missionary man?”

Dejun and his fragile pride are a blazing fire. “Fine!” he growls between his teeth and lifts his chin boldly. “Let’s do it, then. I’ll prove no real man would be into that stuff.”

Jaehyun chuckles as he turns back to his control panel. “Wonderful. I’m looking forward it.”

They agree to meet at Dejun’s place after work and the only thing required of Dejun is to be cleaner than he’s ever been, then it’s just him combing his anxious hands through his blond hair while waiting on his couch for Jaehyun to arrive. The entire walk home he considered texting Jaehyun to cancel the arrangement, but he’d never be able to look Jaehyun in the eye again without being reminded that he doesn’t have the balls to back up his word.

At ten o’clock on the dot, Dejun hears a knock on his door and jumps out of his seat. Jaehyun is waiting on his doorstep when Dejun reluctantly opens the door, still smiling that unnervingly calm smile paired with charming dimples. “Hi there. Hope I’m not late,” Jaehyun greets with a polite wave.

Dejun ignores that when he spies the small box snuggled under Jaehyun’s arm, as threatening as it is unassuming. “What’s in there?” Dejun asks and Jaehyun grins.

“Well, I could open it right here if you want.”

“No!” Dejun grabs Jaehyun by the arm and pulls him inside before he can get any funny ideas. After Dejun plants his black against closed door, he points aggressively at Jaehyun. “This deal stays between you and me, got it? You tell anyone, you’ll regret it.”

His intimidating glare does nothing. Jaehyun laughs and kicks off his shoes before wandering further inside. “Sure, sure. Your apartment’s very nice, by the way. Is that the bedroom back there?”

The nervousness from earlier is nothing compared to being alone in his bedroom with Jaehyun, Dejun huddled up against the headboard while Jaehyun sits at the bedside with his dubious box of horrors beside him. He hasn’t explicitly asked yet but he’s obviously waiting for Dejun to take off his clothes, also known as Dejun’s last line of defense.

Five more minutes of waiting in silence and Jaehyun clears his throat. “You know, if you’ve changed your mind, that’s perfectly fine. There’s no shame in being cautious.”

“I’m _not_ scared,” Dejun lies between his teeth. He’s smart enough to know he’s being baited yet dumb enough to bite anyway. “Just… give me a second to get comfortable.”

It takes another five minutes for Dejun to actually toss aside his shirt and roll off his sweatpants under Jaehyun’s impassive stare, though he spares himself some privacy by keeping a hand over his soft dick. “You only get one shot at this,” he warns Jaehyun.

Jaehyun, fully-clothed, isn’t so shy and immediately climbs on the bed to kneel in front of Dejun. “Not to worry. One night is all I’ll need.” He grabs Dejun’s ankle and tugs him forward for easy access to his ass, propping his knees up and spreading until Dejun has nothing to hide. Dejun doesn’t know how to cope with being so easily manhandled but Jaehyun is too focused on his task to care, already opening his box and pulling out a bottle of clear lube.

“Fair warning,” Jaehyun says once his fingers glisten with lube, “you’ll feel a bit of discomfort at first—”

“Oh, there’s plenty of that already,” Dejun quips. Jaehyun ignores him.

“—but bear with it for a few minutes. I promise it’ll be worth it.” Dejun wishes he felt as convinced as Jaehyun’s smile wants him to be, but his spirit has yet to grapple with the fact that there’s a _man_ sitting between his nude legs about to shove a finger up his asshole. The only positive is that the man is stupidly handsome and a welcome distraction from Dejun’s ordeal.

It’s too late to back out, Jaehyun leans in and teases a slick finger against Dejun’s virgin pucker and Dejun’s heart punches his ribcage. Jaehyun isn’t doing much at all, languidly circling his finger in effort to relax Dejun, but Dejun’s entire body feels like a single tensed muscle.

“I think you’d feel better if you breathed,” Jaehyun recommends, genuinely amused for once.

“Easy for you to say,” Dejun says through clenched teeth. He does take the advice and tries to breathe calmly, certain he’ll be in more pain than necessary unless he relaxes. His lungs get a little tight once the tip of Jaehyun’s finger pushes inside him, tighter as he watches Jaehyun’s hand push in to the knuckle. Jaehyun was modest about how strange it would feel but at least Dejun isn’t in pain.

“Urgh, can’t believe… people do this willingly.” Every twist and wiggle of Jaehyun’s finger makes Dejun cringe from how foreign it feels and it doesn’t get any better when a second finger worms in as well. Jaehyun doesn’t seem concerned about being proven wrong, methodically working Dejun’s hole open with the same aggravatingly serene smile.

“I think you’ll see why in just a moment,” Jaehyun assures him.

“Pft, the only thing I see is— _ah!_ ”

The only thing Dejun sees for a startling moment is stars shooting behind his eyes when Jaehyun’s long fingers curl inside him, a sudden surge of sensation making his lower body jolt of its own accord. Dejun covers his mouth when he realizes that embarrassingly breathy moan came from his mouth and stares at Jaehyun in shock. “Wh—what the fuck was that?!” he asks with his palm muffling him.

Jaehyun laughs. “That? You mean this?”

“ _Nnah~!_ ”

Those fingers curl again and it’s like Dejun’s entire lower body ignites, muscles twitching in his thighs and his stomach twisted tight. His confused brain can’t catch up to what his body is feeling when Jaehyun pumps his fingers in and out of him smoothly, each time dragging them against that sinful spot that forces the air out of Dejun’s lungs. Dejun doesn’t even realize he’s starting to get boned up until he feels sticky precum ooze against his palm. Luckily, his dick is small and easily covered from Jaehyun’s sight.

He can finally catch his breath when Jaehyun abruptly pulls his fingers out. “Let’s switch gears, shall we?” Jaehyun doesn’t comment on Dejun’s high-pitched moans or his brilliantly flushed cheeks and Dejun deludes himself into thinking he successfully hid any obvious signs of enjoyment. He can’t possibly handle admitting both to himself _and_ to Jaehyun that he’d felt pleasure, not while he can still deny it and repress his memory of this night for the rest of his staunchly heterosexual life.

After rummaging around in his box, Jaehyun takes out a medium-sized purple dildo. Thankfully, it isn’t a realistic model, although the strange ripples running down its length are somewhat worrying. Dejun doesn’t trust his mouth to make mention of it, but he still glares in open scorn as Jaehyun whistles and lubes up the dildo.

“I don’t think you’ll be able to resist this one. It’s one of the models I had commissioned,” Jaehyun boasts as he tosses one of Dejun’s legs onto his shoulder to spread Dejun wider. He sends a cheeky wink Dejun’s way, entirely too perceptive for Dejun’s liking.

What’s worse is Jaehyun is right—the first press of the dildo against Dejun’s twitching pucker is only the start of his descent into madness. Jaehyun thrusts it in slowly, letting Dejun feel each individual ridge drag over his sweet spot one after another, and Dejun isn’t as strong as he thought. “Ah… ahh… ahn!” The moans spill out of his mouth without pause and his dick throbs desperately against his palm. His hips rise to push against Jaehyun’s thrusts, warm lube squelching over the base and dripping down Jaehyun’s knuckles.

“Ah, you’re really cute like this.”

Dejun doesn’t notice his eyes were clenched shut until they snap open to glare at Jaehyun. “Wha? Don’t— _nnh!—_ d-don’t say that!” His stuttering is embarrassingly weak to his own ears and he can only cover his face with both hands to hide his glowing red cheeks.

“Why not? It’s true.” Jaehyun makes conversation as if he isn’t rapidly fucking Dejun’s poor hole. “You’re trying so hard to hold back, but you’re so sensitive. Your ass really likes being played with.”

“No… that’s… not true,” Dejun argues despite the waves of pleasure thrumming through his body and the way his hole clenches greedily around the dildo.

Jaehyun thrusts the dildo in deeply, sharply, and Dejun chokes. “But isn’t it? Just look at how hard you are.” Dejun peeks between his fingers and remembers he was supposed to hide his guilty reddened boner. It’s too late, Jaehyun is already drawing his finger up the underside to the tip and another gush of precum stains Dejun’s sticky stomach. “You’re so wet, Dejun. Hm, you might squirt without me touching you here.”

Hearing that has Dejun’s face burning with shame and frustration at his own traitorous needs. “Shut. Up.”

Jaehyun folds Dejun’s knee into his chest and rams the toy into Dejun without mercy, pulling the toy out fully before grinding it into Dejun’s receptive walls with every thrust. “Am I wrong? Didn’t you say a real man wouldn’t like this? Face it, you’ve had a sensitive little pussy all this time. You were just too afraid to play with it.”

Dejun’s delirious brain can’t come up with a counter to having his own words thrown back at him and his mouth is only capable of spilling out pitiful whimpers and panting breaths. He can feel tears stinging his eyes yet he can’t tell if it’s from Jaehyun’s words or from how intensely he feels his orgasm building, from how his reddened cock throbs in time with Jaehyun’s pumping hand. “Hah… hah… I-I… _agh…_ please…! ♡”

“All this time, you haven’t asked me to stop once. Why is that?”

Dejun doesn’t need to say anything. The answer comes from his body in a euphoric tensing of every muscle, his fingers and toes curling as jets of cum burst from his untouched cock and splatter his flushed skin from his stomach up to his chin. Jaehyun hammers the dildo inside him unrelentingly throughout, Dejun’s hips spasming as he’s milked until he’s spent and his torso is glossed in sticky cum.

For a while, Dejun’s brain is too hazy to do more than remind him to breathe. He barely reacts when Jaehyun tugs out the dildo and finds his way to the bathroom, his bleary eyes are still glued to the mess dripping down his chest when Jaehyun comes back.

“All right, I’ll be heading out now. Thank you for having me,” Jaehyun says, oblivious to Dejun’s slowly resurfacing horror. Jaehyun tucks his box under his arm and leaves the bedroom without waiting for Dejun to find his voice.

Before the front door closes, Dejun hears, “See you at work!”

“What the fuck did you do to me, you monster?”

The workplace isn’t the best setting for this kind of conversation, Dejun is perfectly aware, but when he comes into the studio on Tuesday and sees Jaehyun’s brunet head of hair as he diligently tinkers with his control panel, all the frustration Dejun felt the past few days breaches the surface. He planned on sitting outside and waiting for the current DJ to finish his session, but his feet are walking him to Jaehyun’s side before he can consider any consequences.

Jaehyun notices him and slips off an ear of his headphones, which Dejun also didn’t consider. “Sorry, did you say something?”

“What. The Fuck. Did you do to me. You monster.”

Jaehyun tilts his head, innocent as ever. “You’ll have to be more specific. Did something happen?”

The details are too distressing for Dejun to explain without his face flushing red. The hours since his night with Jaehyun have been a hellish cycle of mental meltdowns and hysterical rationalizing, repeatedly set in motion by memories of Jaehyun’s confident touch inside him. It _should_ chill him to his very core, but instead he has to force his eyes to stay on Jaehyun’s face and not drift down to those long and deft fingers of Jaehyun’s—fingers that have given him more pleasure than should be legal.

Worse than his muddled mind is his body, which refuses to cooperate with him like it used to. Days have passed and he feels abnormally empty without something inside him, a feeling he hoped would wane with time but only became more insistent when Dejun tried to drown out memories of Jaehyun with his usual selection of porn. Normally, it would take maybe half an hour for Dejun to bust a load, but no matter how raunchy the videos he watched, no matter how brutally he beat his meat, the payoff never came. Even burying his already tattered pride and clumsily fingering himself in the shower wasn’t enough to satisfy him.

The evidence is clear: Dejun is infected and Jaehyun is the virus.

It’s mortifying for him to admit aloud. He cups his hand round his mouth so he can lean over and hiss into Jaehyun’s ear. “Don’t play dumb! You did something wrong and now I can’t, uh… finish.”

Jaehyun blinks. “Can’t finish what?”

Dejun has to remind himself Jaehyun is twice his muscle mass, otherwise he’d be wringing Jaehyun’s neck right about now. “Urgh! Cum! I can’t cum! Whatever you did, I haven’t been able to get off since Saturday.”

Like the monster he is, Jaehyun laughs at Dejun’s panic while slinging his headphones around his neck. “That sure isn’t what I expected. And you think it’s my fault?” Jaehyun pauses to think and asks, “Did you try fingering yourself? You orgasm pretty easily.”

“Of course not!” Dejun lies, but Jaehyun stares at him and he crumbles in seconds. “Okay, fine whatever. It was one finger and it didn’t even work. Happy?” he grumbles.

“Oh, that’s a shame,” Jaehyun says. His sincerity would be convincing if not for the bastard smile he’s always wearing. “So, what do you want me to do about it?”

“What else? Fix it.” Dejun has two days’ worth of blue balls to relieve.

Jaehyun leans back in his chair and gives Dejun a slow, calculating once-over. “And what do I get out of it?” he asks and smiles wider when Dejun straightens up and glowers at him. “I enjoyed myself the first time, don’t misunderstand, but a second night wasn’t part of our original agreement.”

Dejun hadn’t considered fairness or Jaehyun’s interest—he still doesn’t want to now—but he’s willing to concede as long as it’s to his own benefit. “All right, what is it? What do you want?”

Jaehyun doesn’t hesitate. “A blowjob.”

Dejun, too, doesn’t hesitate. “Fuck off,” he spits and turns around to storm out of the studio with his head held high. He makes it exactly one step before he whirls back around. “Seriously? Are you being serious with me right now? I can’t believe this. Aren’t you straight too? This should be awful to you. Why would you do this to yourself?”

Jaehyun shrugs. “A hole’s a hole.”

This is a battle and Dejun is on the losing side. His mouth opens and shuts as he fails to come up with a reason for why he shouldn’t give Jaehyun anything in return. Jaehyun’s pleased expression alone is already a call for Dejun’s surrender. “And there’s nothing else you want? Like, anything at all?” When Jaehyun doesn’t budge, the fight eases out of Dejun’s slight shoulders.

“Mrrgh, fine. Just. For how long?”

Dejun is reliving a familiar anxious scene in his living room that same night, only there are a few key differences.

First off, Jaehyun is already here and settled comfortably on Dejun’s couch. Second, Dejun is sitting on his haunches on the floor between Jaehyun’s spread legs instead of the couch. Third and most contrary, Dejun is already naked and his ass is already soaked with lube. He expected something similar to their first night, but Jaehyun’s fingers stretched him open mechanically just to push a suspicious pink egg inside him, an egg with a remote control Jaehyun has clutched in his hand.

“I hope you’re not just going to stare all night,” Jaehyun says, and he’s undoubtedly right to complain. Dejun has spent several silent minutes staring at the crotch of Jaehyun’s jeans in apprehension, the courage he shored up to go through with this arrangement all gone now that he has a bulging preview of what he’ll be putting his mouth on.

His hands move slowly once he finally kicks himself into action, unzipping Jaehyun’s jeans and tugging them and his boxers down to his thighs. His fears are confirmed when he finally sees Jaehyun’s cock, huge and half-hard and drooping over the crook of Jaehyun’s thigh from its own heavy weight. Dejun swallows a nervous gulp of saliva.

“How is it?”

His eyes unglue themselves from Jaehyun’s cock to look up at Jaehyun. “Huh?”

Jaehyun’s smile is more of a smirk tonight and his eyes swirl with fire. “It’s your first time seeing another man up close like this, isn’t it? How does it look?”

He doesn’t plan on letting Dejun service him in silence, obviously. Dejun bites back the curse hanging on his tongue and lowers his eyes, deciding that arguing isn’t worth stalling his own orgasm despite how odd it feels to compliment another guy. “It’s… big. Fucking massive,” Dejun says as his eyes drink in the impressive view. Jaehyun’s veiny cock is a shade darker than the rest of his pale skin and the blunt pink head is partially covered by a sliver of foreskin. A patch of dark pubic hair covers the thick base. “I don’t know how I’m going to fit it in my mouth.”

Jaehyun’s cock twitches and stiffens noticeably. He’s clearly loving the compliments. “Do you like it?”

“Of course.” Dejun’s mouth moves before he realizes it and he blushes from his cheeks down to his bare chest. “I-I mean, like, maybe it’s kinda… gorgeous or whatever.” It’s tough for him to lie when he’s admired the hung men he’s seen plowing beautiful women in porn for so long, always a little envious when he compares them to his own meager size, and Jaehyun looks better than any man he’s ever seen on his computer screen. “Not that I rate other guys or anything weird, but… okay, I guess you’d be number one. Ugh, even your balls are handsome.” He admits the last bit with undisguised contempt.

Jaehyun chuckles from deep in his chest. “I’m so happy to hear that.”

Dejun jumps when the egg inside him suddenly comes to life, sending gentle vibrations through his lower body. Dejun gasps, “Oh,” and steadies himself with his grip on Jaehyun’s thighs. It isn’t enough stimulation to satisfy him but the anticipation of _more_ makes his cock throb with need.

“I hope you’ll keep going.” Jaehyun leans back with his elbows over the back of the couch, the spitting image of power. “I’d like to hear everything you’re thinking. How does it feel? How does it taste?”

Dejun knew this was coming, but now his heart pumps with a different and confusing sort of adrenaline. He breathes in shakily and takes Jaehyun’s hardening cock in his hands, one wrapped around the base and another around the tip to lift it up. “Um… it’s heavy, and so hot. I can barely get my hand around it, really.” It’s still a bit soft so Dejun can squeeze until the tips of fingers and thumb touch.

The vibrations kick up a notch as incentive. Dejun feels like he’s being trained, he should be pissed about it, yet his dignity becomes less of a priority with the haze of pleasure starting to persuade him. He doesn’t need to be told to angle Jaehyun’s cock his way and lean in to give the leaking tip a shy lick, a single string of precum stretching between his tongue and the slit. “Tastes funny,” he says with a loud smack of his lips, then gives it another lick and another to get a thorough taste of the strange bitter flavor. “I… guess it’s not that bad,” he confesses as he tightens his thin lips around the soft cockhead and bathes it with messy swirls of his tongue.

The egg gets more energetic and Dejun moans around Jaehyun’s cock at the change, his dick spitting up precum on the floor between his shuddering thighs. He lacks skill, but he goes with the momentum and starts a trail of admiring kisses down the lengthy underside of Jaehyun. “Smells good too,” he mentions in between kisses. The fading scent of peach bodywash is there the further he noses into Jaehyun’s crotch, but what teases Dejun’s senses is raw and distinctly masculine, something he’ll associate only with Jaehyun. “It’s really manly. It… fits you.”

By the time Dejun moves downward to drag his tongue over Jaehyun’s balls, Jaehyun’s cock is fully engorged and looming over Dejun’s head. Dejun is only distracted from his kittenish suckling and licking when Jaehyun’s hand lands on top of his head. He glances up to be pinned by Jaehyun’s piercing gaze. Jaehyun asks him, “Do you like sucking my dick?”

Dejun doesn’t answer immediately and that in itself is telling. His furry eyebrows draw in when he stares again at Jaehyun’s cock, coated in Dejun’s spit and glistening tantalizingly in the light. He’s not sure if he would’ve stopped exploring if Jaehyun hadn’t stopped him and he’s undeniably still curious to taste more. “It’s not the worst thing ever,” he mumbles with an embarrassed scowl, hoping it isn’t obvious how red his face is. “I, uh, have to learn more, though. You didn’t let me finish.”

Dejun loses his breath when the egg hits its strongest level and the vibrations become debilitating. “Oh… oh G-God…!” he moans as his walls clench needily around the toy and his forehead falls to Jaehyun’s knee.

The hand in his blond hair tightens and lifts his head for Jaehyun to see his contorted expression. “Here, then. Let me teach you how to use your mouth.”

The remote control is tossed aside and Jaehyun wraps a firm hand around the base of his dick to aim it toward Dejun’s mouth. It takes him smearing sticky precum across Dejun’s lips for Dejun to figure out what do, then Dejun is opening his mouth and letting Jaehyun guide his head down until Jaehyun’s cock slides past his lips and bumps his hard palate. Jaehyun’s cock is hot and thick in Dejun’s mouth, it weighs down his tongue and stretches the corners of his mouth thin as he opens wider, taking as much as Jaehyun wants him to. His lips aren’t close to halfway down when Jaehyun hits the back of his throat and stays there, holding him down until his throat can’t resist the instinct to gag loudly around the girthy intrusion.

Jaehyun pulls him up and Dejun coughs with strings of spittle swinging between his mouth and Jaehyun’s dick. It’s shameful enough to feel so inelegant without also having to hear Jaehyun’s soft laughter above him, but Jaehyun doesn’t give him much time to stew in it before readily pushing his head down again, stuffing Dejun’s mouth to the brim and forcing him to hold his breath. He challenges Dejun to keep his composure but Dejun loses every time, always choking and washing Jaehyun’s dick in slimy slobber. His living room is filled with the vulgar _glrrk glrrk_ of Jaehyun using his drooling mouth and Dejun’s breathless coughs.

Dejun doesn’t know what the hell he’s meant to learn with Jaehyun doing all the work, but when he shyly looks up through wet lashes he’s stunned by the fervor in Jaehyun’s eyes and the lustful way he licks his lips. Dejun’s cheeks are rosy and stained with tears, his lips are bruised red and there’s spit running down his chin, he’s never felt more debauched yet Jaehyun is loving it. Knowing he’s the cause of Jaehyun’s pleasure—knowing he’s pleasing a virile man like Jaehyun—brings a delightful flutter to Dejun’s stomach and suddenly, having his throat reamed seems worth it.

He’s a little dazed when Jaehyun pulls him off and releases his hair, letting him breathe in greedy gulps of air. “The egg is nice, isn’t it?” Jaehyun says while daintily wiping spit from the corner of Dejun’s mouth. “Are you close?”

Dejun shakes his head. The familiar euphoria of spilling over untouched is mounting, but the toy alone won’t finish him off. “Not enough,” he answers, the words coming out hoarse from his roughened throat. “Need more.”

“Oh, I was hoping you’d say that.”

In a dizzying rush of movements, Dejun finds himself sitting in Jaehyun’s place on the couch with his ass hanging off the edge. Jaehyun kneels between his legs and carefully takes the vibrator out of Dejun, leaving his hole woefully empty. Dejun resists the need to whine only by keeping his attention on Jaehyun, who stands tall over him after the vibrator is set aside.

It’s surreal to watch Jaehyun strip so casually in front of him, the pants kicked aside first and the shirt rolled over his head after, then Dejun is gawking at the pale expanse of firm muscle that is Jaehyun’s nude body. Jaehyun is imposing from his wide shoulders and pumped pecs layered in fine hairs down to his shapely biceps and sculpted abs that end in an attractive V-shape. Dejun can’t fault himself for admiring how strong and dominant Jaehyun looks. Jaehyun is beautiful in face, body and cock, the image of a superior man in Dejun’s mind.

“I only brought the one toy, unfortunately.” Jaehyun’s voice snaps Dejun’s gaze up to his face. “But I have something that’ll more than suffice.”

Dejun may be inexperienced, but he starts to figure out what’s happening when Jaehyun grabs the bottle of lube from the side table and drizzles it generously over his stiff cock. “W-Wait, what do you mean?” Dejun stutters, eyes following the hypnotic stroke of Jaehyun’s hand over his dripping cock.

It starts to become even more clear when Jaehyun’s hands hook under Dejun’s knees and hike them up until they press into Dejun’s shoulders, angling Dejun’s exposed hole upward. His face hovers close to Dejun’s. “Well, I’m going to fuck you. Is that all right?”

None of the replies that come to Dejun’s mind make sense. If a guy made him the same offer any other day, Dejun would’ve vehemently denied without a second thought, yet rejecting Jaehyun is what Dejun wants least right now, though it dangerously toes the line of heterosexuality. “But… but… you’re so big!” Dejun’s heart races just from seeing Jaehyun’s giant cock so close to his ass. “There’s no way that’ll fit. You’ll split me in half!”

“Trust me, it’ll hurt a bit, but it’ll fit.” Jaehyun’s mouth curls into a confident smirk. “Your pussy’s been waiting for me to fuck it all this time.”

Dejun glares at him and grouses, “Urgh, do you have to call it that?”

“Am I wrong?” Jaehyun’s hips lower and the long length of his cock nestles between Dejun’s spread cheeks, sliding up and down Dejun’s cleft promisingly. “Tell me I’m wrong, Dejun. Tell me you don’t want to be stuffed with my dick. Tell me you don’t want me to pound your cute little cunt until you squirt all over yourself. It felt so good last time, didn’t it? Don’t you want that again?”

Memory of the raw intensity he felt that night weakens Dejun’s resistance. Trying to relive it with his own fingers hadn’t worked and the vibrator only made him more desperate to have something more substantial inside him, something larger and filling, and the beautiful cock grinding teasingly against his needy hole is the answer to all his problems. “I-I do. Fuck, I really do want.”

“Then tell me,” Jaehyun says, and when Dejun is confused he continues, “Tell me you want me inside your pussy. Tell me how soaked you are thinking about it.”

Jaehyun stops the swaying of his hips and leaves his cockhead prodding against Dejun’s slick pucker, a convincing reminder of what Dejun is earning. Dejun groans and covers his blushing face, unable to make his mouth work without hiding from Jaehyun. “I… erm, I want… I want you to fuck my… p-pussy. Please.”

As soon as Dejun stutters it out, Jaehyun’s cock presses insistently against Dejun’s hole. Dejun’s lungs seize up and he bites his lip to keep from whimpering at the pain blossoming in his lower half. Jaehyun moves slowly and carefully but it still hurts like hell, his walls stretching to their limits to fit Jaehyun’s monstrous size. “O-Oh _God_ , oh, it’s—it’s _so_ _much!_ ” he cries out. His hands tremble against his face and hot tears spill down his cheeks. He felt stuffed to the brim after only moments, but there’s still so much more of Jaehyun sliding into him inch by aching inch.

Dejun can only catch his breath once Jaehyun’s hips are flush against his ass, thick cock fully buried deep in Dejun’s weary hole. Dejun peeks between his fingers to see Jaehyun’s crotch pressed against his ass, then he looks up to see undue fondness in Jaehyun’s eyes. It’s not what he expected to see, nor does he know what to make of it.

“How does it feel?” Jaehyun asks, voice a little rougher than Dejun is used to.

“Like… too damn… much. What do you think?” Dejun glares at Jaehyun for the tactless question, though he doubts it has any effect while his eyes are teary from his sniffling.

Jaehyun seems happy to make conversation while waiting for Dejun to adjust. “Well, I think you feel amazing.” He punctuates with a minute swirl of his hips, just enough for Dejun to feel how snug inside he is. “You’re so hot and tight. I feel like I’ll melt inside you. Mmh, you’re really perfect.”

Dejun didn’t think such a bizarre compliment would affect him, yet his heart skips a beat and he feels like covering his face all over again. “… really? Do I really feel good?”

Jaehyun nods sincerely. “Seriously, I’ve never been in a better pussy than yours. You clench around me so well, like a custom-made fleshlight just for my dick.” He leans down and Dejun can feel warm breath caress his lips when Jaehyun growls, “I’m going to fuck you, Dejun. I’ve thought about it since that first night, making you fall apart just like you did for my fingers. I’m going to fuck every single thought out of your dizzy head until all you know is spreading your legs for me. I’m going to fuck you so you’ll only cum when your sweet pussy is stretched around my dick.”

“I-I want you to!” Dejun’s mouth is moving before he can comprehend but he doesn’t care. Every promise Jaehyun makes sends harsh throbs to Dejun’s neglected boner and he can’t deny what he wants anymore. “Please… please ruin my pussy, Jaehyun! I’m so fucking wet, fuck, need your fat cock so ba— _ahn~!_ ”

Jaehyun raises his hips, Dejun’s swollen rim gripped around his plump cockhead, then he slams down into Dejun in one smooth motion. The force of Jaehyun’s weight behind it knocks the breath from Dejun’s chest and blanks his mind for a blissful instant. “Gosh, how are you this cute?" Jaehyun questions as he rises for another powerful thrust, then he starts a brutal rhythm that quakes through Dejun’s body.

“S… so deep, you’re so deep! Jaehyun! ♡♡” Dejun mewls, hands clutching feebly onto Jaehyun’s tense arms for purchase against Jaehyun’s vigorous pummeling of his insides, feet dangling in the air with curled toes. His voice is barely audible over the ear-rumbling _plap plap_ of Jaehyun’s round balls clapping his ass and the wet _shhlorp_ of Jaehyun’s girth sliding in and out his lube-drenched hole.

The pleasure of Jaehyun grinding roughly against his sweet spot is overwhelming, but Dejun resists shutting his eyes and keeps his heart-shaped pupils aimed instead at Jaehyun, who’s curled so beautifully around him. The muscles in Jaehyun’s solid arms and taut stomach flex with the rolling of his hips, his pale skin is flushed pink and sheened in sweat, his knees bracket Dejun’s hips and his broad body covers Dejun’s slim body completely. Dejun has never felt so dominated in size and control, so utterly ravished, so in heaven.

“I’m—going to cum,” Jaehyun warns as his grip tightens around Dejun’s knees and his thrusts pick up speed, his cock jackhammering inside Dejun and bringing a delicious ache to Dejun’s lower back. “You’ll let me cum inside you, won’t you?” He pleads and rubs his forehead affectionately against Dejun’s. “Fuck, you’d look so gorgeous, my cum leaking out of your sloppy cunt. It’d be so pretty. Please, please say yes.”

“Yes! Yes!” Dejun nods emphatically, lovestruck gaze never leaving Jaehyun’s. “Wh-Whatever you want, as much as you want. My pussy… my pussy’s yours to use, Jaehyun! ♡♡♡♡”

Jaehyun’s lips cover Dejun’s and they share a passionate kiss as Jaehyun’s pulsing cock sinks balls-deep into Dejun and erupts, pumping a bucketload of gooey molten spooge into Dejun’s adoring insides. Every hot spurt fills Dejun to the point of overflowing and the mounting pressure gives him just what he needs, gratifying that itch he’s been trying to scratch since that first fateful night, and finally Dejun can cum, shooting liquid white ropes that spatter up his and Jaehyun’s fronts. Their kiss is a mess of shallow pants and tangling tongues as they moan through their shared ecstasy.

Even after their highs pass, Jaehyun is still lazily swabbing and swirling his tongue in Dejun’s slackened mouth, still crowding Dejun into the couch like they’re lovers, and Dejun’s orgasm-addled conscience doesn’t object.

Jaehyun parts their mouths to laugh softly, licking away the spit strung between their tongues. “Hm, was that all you needed? You still orgasm pretty easily,” he teases before diving in for another thorough kiss.

If Dejun tries hard enough, he can pretend nothing has changed.

Sure, it’s unusual for him to walk to the radio station with a pronounced limp, and yeah, maybe he never considered sprucing up his work look with button-up shirts and coiffed hair before today, nor has he ever found the need to shy away from a casual greeting from his laid-back sound technician on his way into the broadcasting booth, but really, is any of that so noteworthy?

Dejun spends most of his session fretting over it, forgetting the titles of songs he’s playing and leaving seconds of post-ad dead air while he reassures himself last night meant nothing to him. It’ll take a considerable amount of time to delude himself into believing the lewd way he behaved, the base desires he professed, the sinful acts he enjoyed all spawned in the heat of the moment, but Dejun is committed to bottling up all potential deep-rooted realizations until the day he dies.

Part of this plan includes forgetting any one-on-one time with Jaehyun ever happened, which means making the executive decision to nullify the terms of his agreement with Jaehyun. Dejun can feel Jaehyun’s eyes boring into the side of his skull once DJ Xiao starts his Wednesday talk show, his discussion flowing from highlighter addiction to aggressive geese and staying as far away from the topic of men’s toys as possible.

“… and with that tidbit, we’ll be back after a short break. Don’t change that station!” Half an hour into the show, Dejun runs a few ads to give himself a chance to lean back in his chair and stretch his sore back.

Jaehyun chooses that moment to appear right beside him and Dejun flies out of his chair. “Wah! Don’t just sneak up on people like that!” he says while clutching his frantic heart.

Jaehyun laughs in that threateningly nonchalant way of his. “I didn’t mean to startle you. I just wanted to check up on you, see how your show is going.”

The two of them have been coworkers for almost half a year and not once has Jaehyun stepped foot into the booth while Dejun is live. Jaehyun is lying and not trying to be convincing about it. “You couldn’t’ve asked through the intercom?” Dejun raises a doubtful eyebrow.

“Oh, right. Silly me.” Jaehyun shrugs blithely. “By the way, I noticed you haven’t mentioned what we discussed Saturday on your show yet. You haven’t forgotten, have you?”

Dejun squares his shoulders. This is an opportunity to set the record straight. “As a matter of fact, I have forgotten.”

Jaehyun’s smile loses a degree of its customary warmth. “Huh? I’m sorry, I don’t think I understand.”

“You heard me. I’m forgetting everything that happened between us and you should do the same.” Dejun presses on, feeling brave with the chair separating them. “That means the deal’s off. This is _my_ show and there’s no way I’m humiliating myself by going back on anything I say.”

The chair between them is gone before Dejun can blink and Jaehyun is right in front of him with a highly displeased frown on his face. Jaehyun _never_ frowns and it sends a shiver up Dejun’s spine, makes him take a cautionary step back so Jaehyun isn’t so imposing. “It’s not very honorable of you to go back on your word,” Jaehyun scolds in a deceptively cordial voice. “I’d appreciate it if you reconsidered.”

Just having Jaehyun nearby again sends wobbles through Dejun’s knees and makes his hole clench from the memory of last night. His body is telling him to do whatever it takes to get as much of Jaehyun’s dick as possible, but Dejun has to prove he’s better than that, has to prove Jaehyun’s dick has no power over him—at least while it’s not inside him.

He raises his chin in defiance. “And if I don’t?”

By the time the talk show is live again, Dejun has changed his tune.

“I was wrong! Oh, _God_ I was wrong!”

He can only competently speak into the mic because Jaehyun’s hand is fisted in his hair and holding his head up. The rest of Dejun’s body is bent over the table, his bare stomach rubbing the cool table surface, his jeans pooled around his trembling ankles, and his bruised ass angled high to meet every one of Jaehyun’s hard thrusts. Dejun can’t remember how he ended up in this position and frankly, he doesn’t care as long as it gets Jaehyun as deep inside his hole as possible.

“It feels so good, you guys! I can’t— _nnh!_ —can’t believe I didn’t try it e-earlier. Having my ass fucked is really the best!” he tells his listeners, struggling not to slur his words while Jaehyun is pounding the intelligence out of him. His eyes are crossed from mind-melting pleasure and his tongue is lolled out of his mouth, dripping a puddle of drool on the table between his splayed hands.

Jaehyun’s bulk folds over Dejun, a warm hand sliding up Dejun’s front to pinch his nipple, sharp teeth tugging on his earlobe. “You love it, right?” Jaehyun breathes hotly against the shell of his ear. “Tell them how much you love it.”

“F-Fuck, _yes_ , I love it so much!” Dejun pants into the mic, enthusiastic to tell everyone about his new passion in life. “Fingers, toys, dicks, anything! I love it all! It’s so— _ahh!_ —so fucking amazing! I need more. Please… please give me more! ♡♡♡”

Dejun’s phone fell to the floor in his mad dash to present his ass to Jaehyun. The screen lights up as live comments flood in from Dejun’s listeners.

_[xxx2810 (07:37 PM): uhh is this still about the geese]_

_[xxx2501 (07:37 PM): who’s churning butter in there??]_

_[xxx1902 (07:38 PM): bye bye missionary man]_

_[xxx2702 (07:39 PM): skrrt skrrt]_

Predictably, Dejun ends his session early twice in one week.

“You could’ve made your point with words, y’know,” Dejun grumbles as he buttons up his shirt outside of the recording booth. It’s crumpled but salvageable, unlike his pants that have stains of cooling jizz on the inside of him which he has no choice but to suffer through. He’s willing to acknowledge he deserves this along with being embarrassed on live radio, however.

“I don’t know. I think this was more effective,” Jaehyun says, pants zipped back up and barely a hair out of place. Dejun despises him. “You’ve got a pretty thick head, but I think that’s what makes you so cute.”

It’s the third time Jaehyun’s complimented him yet it makes Dejun’s face as hot as first time. He turns around so Jaehyun doesn’t notice. “Urgh, can’t you call me anything else?”

“But it’s true,” Jaehyun insists. His hands suddenly slide around Dejun’s waist in a loose hug and his chest presses into Dejun’s shoulders. “If I’m being really honest, I’d like to see you more, not just work or fucking. I bet you’re even cute then. What do you think?”

Dejun whips around instantly and pushes against Jaehyun’s chest, trying and failing to free himself from Jaehyun’s iron hold. “A-Are you talking about a date? You’re insane! Did you forget we’re both straight?” Sure, he’s sucked Jaehyun’s dick and gotten fucked by him on more than one occasion, but dating him is a step too far.

Jaehyun laughs, not noticing Dejun’s struggling. “Don’t be silly. Dating is more like going to dinner and then the movies, isn’t it? We’d just be two buddies hanging out. We’ll grab some food, maybe catch a flick, maybe make-out a little,” he pauses to lean in and steal a quick kiss from Dejun, “and then I’ll fuck you. Totally different, right?”

In the back of his mind, Dejun knows Jaehyun’s descriptions sound awfully similar, but something about the way Jaehyun phrases things comforts Dejun. There’s nothing suspicious about guys palling around, after all. “Oh. Erm, well, you should’ve said so.” Dejun crosses his arms and haughtily turns his head to the side. “Fine. I guess we can try it out just this once. Just to make sure I don’t hate it or whatever.”

Jaehyun tightens his arms around Dejun’s waist and leans down to kiss Dejun’s cheek. “Not to worry. One night is plenty.”

**Author's Note:**

> [@twt](https://twitter.com/reinefleche)


End file.
